1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a documentation apparatus and a tape printing apparatus having a plurality of functions associated with documentation.
2. Related Art
A tape printing apparatus capable of establishing function items such as format and character style as printing target data (character string, image and the like) is known. This type of tape printing apparatus provides a plurality of function items, each of which is hierarchical and contains a plurality of selection candidate. A user of the tape printing apparatus selects appropriate selection candidate from the upper hierarchy to the lower hierarchy included in the respective function items through predetermined operation (such as key operation) to give desired printing attributes to the target character strings (for example, see JP-A-2004-25581).
According to the tape printing apparatus described above which hierarchical respective function items, however, the number of hierarchical increases by multiplication of choices included in each of the function items. In this case, the user needs to perform a plurality of operations for selecting choice in the lower hierarchy, which requires labor and time. This type of tape printing apparatus generally has a small display screen, and it is therefore difficult to select choice in the desired function item while checking preview of the target character string condition. Thus, when the result of the selected choice is different from that of the user's intention, the user needs to perform operation for calling the corresponding function item again and select a choice other than the choice previously selected. In this case, operation becomes complicated and labor increases.